The Road to Recovery
by LadyElizabethDarcy
Summary: The Darcy siblings suffer from feelings of guilt and shame after the events of Ramsgate. When an invitation arrives from Mr. Bingley requesting them to accompany him to Hertfordshire, they accept in the hope that Netherfield can offer them the respite they so desperately crave. After Georgiana befriends the lively Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn, their lives are irrevocably altered.
1. Chapter 1: Mr Bingley's Invitation

**Author's Note: **I have always been a big Austenite, ever since I had to read Pride and Prejudice for an AP English Literature course in high school. Ever since then, I've been devouring sequels and alternate variations of the epic anywhere I can find them. I saw BBC's adaptation of Pride and Prejudice starring Colin Firth and Jennifer Ehle in my English class, and for me they ARE Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet. I have tried other adaptations of the epic, but none other has touched my heart like BBC's has. Every single character was portrayed to perfection by their respective actor, even Mr. Collins and Lady Catherine DeBourgh! Anyway, I am going off tangent (as is wont to happen when I talk about anything P&P). Coming back to the matter at hand…

Although I love writing, I never really thought of writing a Pride and Prejudice fanfiction myself. I felt I could not do the epic and its complex characters enough credit, but after reading so many stories on my favorite characters, I feel excited to try my hand at it. I am very much open to feedback and encourage everyone to critique my work. Writing is my passion and normally I write stories of my own characters, but this will be my first Pride and Prejudice fanfiction so I'm both excited and nervous about the outcome. I will try my best with sticking to Regency era language and being consistent with the characters' personalities, but if something seems terribly off, do not hesitate to let me know! Now without further ado, let's proceed with the story.

**Disclaimer:** Pride and Prejudice is the sole property of Jane Austen, to whom I am eternally grateful.

**Chapter One: Mr. Bingley's Invitation**

"Oh William, that would be most agreeable to me!" Georgiana Darcy's eyes shone with excitement at her brother's unexpected offer.

"Are you absolutely certain, Georgiana?" Fitzwilliam Darcy gave his sister a hesitant look. "If you would rather not come, I assure you I will not be offended. I simply thought a change of scenery would be pleasant for you after – well, after recent events."

Both brother and sister became subdued by the reference to Georgiana's near elopement with George Wickham almost two months ago. It gnawed on their mind nearly every day, but neither was of the temperament to share their feelings, even with each other. Both of them suffered from feelings of intense shame and guilt.

"William, you have thought right," Georgiana softly assured her brother, laying a gentle hand on his arm, "A change of scenery is just what I need to recover from my thoughtless behavior. I have caused you so much stress and worry the past year that I – I do not deserve any of your kindness, but you are still so good to me." Tears glistened in her eyes as she thought about the pain and disgrace her brother would have suffered had she succeeded in her elopement with Mr. Wickham.

"Georgiana…Georgie…" Darcy used the nickname by which his sister was affectionately called by him and their close family members. "Nothing – none of this was your fault! Please understand that. If it was not for my incompetence as your guardian, you would never have been in Ramsgate in the first place. It was my fault that I appointed a deceptive woman such as Mrs. Younge as your companion. Had mother and father been alive, this would never have happened." Darcy's shoulders drooped in dejection.

"William, do not say that!" Georgiana cried, throwing herself into his arms, "You have been the best brother since mother and father passed away. It is not your fault we were deceived by Mrs. Younge. I should have known better than to believe her when she encouraged Mr. Wickham's advances towards me. No proper companion would have allowed that. Mrs. Annesley certainly would not."

"No, she would not," Darcy remarked, "Mrs. Annesley is truly a treasure, Georgiana. I am very pleased with her thus far."

"So am I," Georgiana gave her brother a soft smile, "She has been a constant source of comfort for me the past month. She is ever so gentle and is patient with my mistakes." Sighing, she continued, "I know I have been a trial to you, but I promise I shall try to be the sort of lady who will keep the Darcy name and reputation intact."

"You are not a trial, Georgiana," Darcy disagreed, hugging his sister tightly, "I promise I shall be a more attentive brother to you from now onwards. I shall write to Charles then to confirm that we both will arrive at Hertfordshire in one week's time. Is that agreeable to you?"

Georgiana looked grateful for the change in conversation. "Indeed it is," she sweetly replied, "May I go to my bedchamber to plan for the trip?"

"You may," Darcy smiled warmly at her, "I shall be in my study if you need me."

The siblings parted to take care of their respective duties before meeting again for dinner.

/

"Oh Mrs. Annesley, I am so nervous!" Georgiana wrung her hands in distress.

"Whatever for, my dear?" Mrs. Annesley asked her young charge gently, "I thought you were looking forward to the trip."

"Oh, I am," Georgiana asserted, "I want more than ever to escape London! I simply do not have the courage to face any acquaintances right now, and I am bound to meet someone I know walking in Hyde Park or going to the theatre. Escaping to Hertfordshire, where no one I know is likely to be there, is an ideal situation, but…"

"But what?" Mrs. Annesley patiently waited, wanting to ease the young girl's fears.

"But there will be people I do not know," Georgiana murmured so softly that Mrs. Annesley had to strain her ears to hear. "How will I ever fare amongst strangers?"

Mrs. Annesley resisted the urge to smile, knowing the young girl was truly worried. She and her brother were so alike in ways they knew not.

"What if someone finds out about my – my transgression, and they judge me?" Georgiana's cheeks became stained with tears and she lowered her face with shame.

"My dear girl, you have nothing to fear!" Mrs. Annesley reassured her young charge, laying a hand on her shoulder, "You know you are not the first young woman to be duped by Mr. Wickham. You have been without a mother's loving guidance for so many years, so your naiveté in believing Mr. Wickham's lies is not your fault alone. Do not blame yourself, my dear, and be confident in your approach with new people. You made a mistake once, but that does not mean you will make the same mistake always. You are a beautiful woman and moreover a Darcy. People are bound to respect you."

"But I want them to respect me for _me_, not for my dowry of 30,000 pounds!" Georgiana cried with frustration.

"They _will_, Miss Darcy, trust me," Mrs. Annesley gave Georgiana a small smile. "There are all sorts of people in the world. You were unfortunate to fall for the wrong man once, but that does not mean that every man in the world is untrustworthy. Look at your brother. Do you not think he is the best of men?"

"Oh yes," Georgiana brightened at the mention of her brother, "I do not know a kinder or a more respectable man in the world, not even my cousin Richard!"

Mrs. Annesley chuckled. "Trust your instincts and learn to analyze a person's personality, Miss Darcy. Do not be duped by handsome looks or pleasing manners. They can be misleading, but a person's personality cannot."

"I hope you are correct," Georgiana murmured, "For now, I am quite put off the idea of marriage altogether. I am not even 16 years of age yet after all. I simply wish to make a friend in Hertfordshire. Even having one true friend will make me feel like I am not a complete failure."

Georgiana had what she would call "acquaintances" who put on the airs of friends to get closer to her brother, especially the single young women who desired to become the Mistress of Pemberley. None of them truly cared about Georgiana.

Mrs. Annesley gave Georgiana a sympathetic look. Her heart went out to the young girl who had no true female support in her life. Her aunt, Lady Matlock, was a kind woman who took on the role of a mother for Georgiana, but she was not a permanent fixture in the girl's life. She had no sister, no friend to look out for her. This made Mrs. Annesley all the more protective of her young charge.

/

Fitzwilliam Darcy sat in his study, his head in his hands. Before him lay a tall stack of letters to which he knew he must attend before the day's end, but he simply could not concentrate. His steward, Mr. Blythe, was his right hand in estate management and had assisted him greatly since his father's death four years previously. However, George Darcy had always taught his son that one must not depend on others to fulfill their responsibilities. Although a steward's role in estate management was invaluable, the ultimate responsibility should be shouldered by the master.

Darcy could not concentrate on the words in front of him. He was worried about Georgiana. What had happened to his once lively sister? The girl living with him now was simply a ghost of her past.

"I am sorry, father," Darcy whispered, staring at the grand portrait of George and Lady Anne Darcy hanging above the mantelpiece of his study. "You entrusted me with Georgiana, but I failed you. I could not guard her from that blackguard Wickham."

Wickham had always been a favorite of George Darcy, and Darcy felt pained at the thought that someone so dear to his father had hurt his daughter. Did Wickham have no sense of shame or gratitude towards the man who had given him a gentleman's education and an opportunity to live a respectable life, an opportunity he had willingly squandered?

Darcy was broken from his thoughts by the sound of a knock against the heavy oak door. Clearing his throat, he called out, "Enter."

"I apologize for interrupting you, sir, but Mr. Bingley has just come. He wishes to speak with you most urgently," Darcy's butler, Mr. Thompson, spoke in an agitated tone. "I told him most clearly that you were not to be disturbed. However…"

"That is quite alright, Mr. Thompson," Darcy hid a chuckle, "Bring Mr. Bingley into my study."

"Yes, sir." Mr. Thompson disappeared with a low bow. Like the rest of Darcy's staff, Mr. Thompson was very loyal and fiercely protective of the Darcy family. Even a simple request by either Darcy or his sister was taken as a command. He and his wife, Mrs. Thompson (who was the housekeeper), had served the Darcy townhouse in London since before Darcy and his sister were born. They were in constant contact with Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds, the butler and housekeeper of Pemberley, to ensure their Master's comfort at all times. In many ways, they were like a surrogate mother and father to the siblings.

Mr. Bingley entered Darcy's study with a bright face and quick step. "I say, Darcy, your butler looked ready to hang me was it in his power!"

"He takes his duties very seriously, Bingley," Darcy chuckled lightly, "Should you cross his path, not even I can prevent him from going after you with a pitchfork."

"I really must train my own butler to be more like him," Bingley remarked, taking a seat in front of his friend. "That man is easily influenced by every Tom, Dick and Harry that crosses his path!"

"Quite like his master possibly?" Darcy smirked, raising his brows.

"You have found me out, Darce!" Bingley held up his hands in mock defeat, "Now will you keep teasing me, or will you be a good friend and offer me a drink?"

"Better yet, why not you stay for dinner? It should be ready in an hour and I am certain Georgiana would be pleased with the company. She has always seen you as a second brother."

"I believe I shall! Thank you Darcy," Bingley grinned, "Well? Shall you and Miss Darcy accompany me to Hertfordshire?" He looked like a puppy eagerly waiting for his master's approbation.

Darcy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Bingley always had been very expressive. His feelings were written on his face for the world to see. It was one of the reasons he had been teased so mercilessly by his peers at Cambridge, and also one of the reasons Darcy, his senior by three years, had taken him under his wing.

"Yes, my sister and I would be pleased to accept your invitation, Bingley. Recent events have – well – given us cause to desire a change in scenery." Mr. Bingley did not know the full details about Wickham's near elopement with Georgiana, but he did know something had happened in the Darcy family of a serious nature.

Giving his friend a sympathetic look, Bingley assured him, "Of course, I hope my home offers you the respite you both require. The countryside of Hertfordshire is quite lovely, Darcy, not comparable of course to Derbyshire, but then, not all of us can be Master of Pemberley." Bingley said this in a good-humored manner to assure Darcy he was joking. Darcy simply chuckled and shook his head.

"My sisters shall join us. I hope that is agreeable to you?" Bingley gave Darcy a hesitant look, knowing that the company of his sisters, particularly Caroline, did not put one at ease.

"They are your sisters, Bingley. They have more a right to be at Netherfield than I or Georgiana," Darcy replied, not quite answering Bingley's question since he could not be honest. Disguise of all sort was an abhorrence to him, but…there were exceptions.

"You need not evade my question, Darce, I know you too well!" Bingley laughed out loud, "Unfortunately, I could not convince Caroline to remain at London with the Hursts. Seems she and Louisa had a falling out with one of their acquaintances, and neither is too keen to run into her in town. So the Hurts are coming as well. We shall be quite a big party!"

"I look forward to the trip, Bingley," Darcy told his friend sincerely, giving him the assurance he so desperately needed. "Do you leave tomorrow?"

"Yes, I have informed the butler and housekeeper to have the house ready by late afternoon tomorrow," Bingley said, "When shall you and Miss Darcy join us?"

"In one week, I believe," Darcy replied, "I have a few matters of business to complete before I can leave, and I must meet with Mr. Blythe about pressing matters at Pemberley."

'_I hope this trip helps Georgiana on her road to recovery,_' Darcy prayed earnestly as a footman announced dinner to be ready.

**A.N.** Please leave your reviews! They would be much appreciated! Let me know if this is a good start to the story, and whether the language is appropriate for the Regency Era. I will try to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Netherfield Park

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the feedback everyone! The reviews truly made my day. Thanks also to those who pointed out the spelling mistake at the very end of the last chapter. I have edited "roach" to "road" so hopefully it looks much better! As promised, here's an update. I know a few of you are eager for Darcy and Elizabeth's first meeting, but I do not want to rush the storyline so I hope you will be patient with me.

Also, I would like to explain a few points that were raised in the reviews.

-Georgiana is not yet 'out', so she will not be attending the Meryton Assembly or the Ball at Netherfield. However, she can attend the smaller and more informal dinner parties, and there will be quite a few of those more than in the original story. Her mere presence at Hertfordshire will change quite a lot of the story, so not to worry. While I will stick to canon for the timeline of certain events, I will also change quite a lot.

-Someone pointed out that it's unlikely Mr. Darcy would call his sister "Georgie" since it was unheard of for people of Nobility to use nicknames. I admit the thought crossed my mind once, but I reckoned that Darcy and Georgiana sharing a close relationship would enable them to use nicknames for each other, such as "Fitz" or "Georgie". However, come to think about it, I can definitely see how it would look odd since both Darcy and Georgiana are of a serious demeanor and not likely to use nicknames with each other, not to mention that they have a very large age gap that makes Darcy have more of a fatherly relationship with her than a brotherly one. I will avoid using nicknames for these two, but I feel that Colonel Fitzwilliam calling Georgiana "Georgie" is far more believable. What do you guys think?

-Another point raised is that Mr. Darcy's father should have died earlier than mentioned in my story. In Pride and Prejudice, during the scene when Darcy writes Elizabeth a letter following his first proposal, he says, "My own excellent father died about five years ago". My story takes place around the end of September (which is when P&P starts) and Darcy's proposal/letter takes place in mid-April the following year, so at present time, Darcy's father should be dead a little more than four years but under five.

**Chapter Two: Netherfield Park Is Let At Last!**

"Mr. Bennet! Oh, Mr. Bennet! Wait till you hear my news!" Mrs. Bennet burst into her husband's study, not noticing (or perhaps ignoring) his look of displeasure at being interrupted. "Are you not curious, my dear, to hear what I have to say?"

"You clearly intend to tell me, Mrs. Bennet, and I would suspend no pleasure of yours," was the sarcastic response she received.

"Why, Netherfield Park is let at last! That too by a _very_ eligible gentleman of 5,000 a year! Is it not a fine thing for our girls?"

"Fine thing? You speak of the poor gentleman as if he were an object." The corner of Mr. Bennet's mouth turned up in good humor. He delighted in all things silly, and as his wife was the silliest of all, she provided him constant entertainment.

"Oh, you have no compassion for my poor nerves! Of course I mean for him to marry one of them!"

"You mean for him to, do you? Well, I wish you luck, my dear. When this very eligible gentleman of 5,000 a year arrives in the neighborhood, may he have the courage to withstand your scheming."

"Oh, Mr. Bennet!"

Walking past the door to her father's study, Elizabeth Bennet smiled in humor and shook her head at her parents' conversation.

'_Oh Mama,_' she thought indulgently, heading down to the breakfast room where her sisters Jane and Mary were eating in solitary silence.

"Good morning Jane, good morning Mary," Elizabeth greeted them cheerfully, taking a seat next to Jane and filling her plate with slices of toast.

"Good morning, Lizzy," Jane returned the greeting sweetly. Mary lifted her head from Fordyce's sermons to give Elizabeth a brief greeting.

"You seem to be cheerful, Lizzy," Jane observed, taking a dainty bite from her English muffin.

"I am walking to Meryton this morning, Jane," Elizabeth answered, "Papa received a note from Mr. Blair that my order has arrived. I am eager to pick it up." Elizabeth was an avid reader and thrived on the works of many respected authors which filled the shelves of her father's study. She had recently placed an order for the latest works of William Wordsworth, one of her favorite poets, at Mr. Blair's bookshop in Meryton. She was now impatient to find a quiet spot and devour the book front to back.

"I would like to accompany you. Mama has a few errands for me to do," Jane said.

"That would be delightful, Jane. Let me grab my bonnet and I shall meet you outside." Elizabeth left the room, followed by her elder sister.

Neither of them noticed the crestfallen expression on Mary's face, before it was replaced by the blank look that was often associated with her being. Of course she did not want to be invited on her sisters' excursion! It was inappropriate for young ladies to be gadding about town anyhow. Still, it did not feel quite nice to be so invisible.

Mary was broken from her thoughts by the giggling of her two younger sisters, who had just then entered the dining room and began piling their plates with food. As usual, they completely ignored Mary and continued to gossip about the eligible men in Meryton.

Mary sighed, knowing she would not have any stimulating conversation for the rest of the morning.

/

"Do you think we should have invited Mary with us?" Jane asked her sister dubiously, as they began their mile walk to Meryton on the well-tread road. "She seemed to be buried in her book when we left her, but I cannot help feeling we should have invited her along."

"Oh Jane, Mary is quite happy by herself," Elizabeth waved away her sister's concern, "We invited her to spend time with us in the past, but she always preferred to be alone."

"I suppose you are right, Lizzy," Jane smiled, "Have you any news from our Aunt and Uncle Gardiner?" Jane knew that Elizabeth had received a thick letter from their favorite relatives in London the previous evening, but the sisters had not time to discuss the contents.

"Only the usual," Elizabeth responded, breathing in the crisp autumn air of the morning and smiling, "Our young cousins miss us terribly, and Aunt Gardiner writes that she and Uncle Gardiner are eager to come for Christmas. They have invited us to accompany them to London when they return."

"That is kind of them, but do you think Papa could spare us both?" Jane questioned dubiously.

"I suspect he could, but whether he _would_ is another question altogether," was Elizabeth's mischievous response. "To be devoid of sane conversation for a whole month is too much for any man to bear!"

"Lizzy!" Jane gently reprimanded her sister.

The two sisters arrived at Meryton in good time and first went to Mr. Blair's bookshop. Mr. Blair, delighted on seeing his favorite customers, welcomed them with a beam.

"I was expecting you, Ms. Bennet," he spoke kindly to Elizabeth, "How have you enjoyed your previous purchases?"

"Oh, very much indeed, Mr. Blair!" Elizabeth beamed, "I enjoyed the poems of John Keats quite well, although I am not entirely sure if I am a fan of Mrs. Radcliffe's novels. I think I shall have to read _The Mysteries of Udolpho_ again before deciding whether I like it or not."

"I expected such a response from you, Ms. Bennet," Mr. Blair chuckled, "My own granddaughter is starting Mrs. Radcliffe's mysteries, and her taste is quite similar to yours."

"Well, I shall have to visit her then," Elizabeth responded sincerely, "There is nothing more I like than to have a stimulating discussion on books! As you know, I thrive on debates."

"Laura would be pleased to receive you, Ms. Bennet, but I doubt you shall receive any thought-provoking discussion from her," Mr. Blair jested, "She reads novels for enjoyment and nothing else."

"Whatever may be the inducement, Laura spends her time wisely, Mr. Blair," Elizabeth complimented the elderly man's granddaughter, knowing he was secretly very proud of her. "It is my firm belief that a young lady should improve her mind by extensive reading."

"Yes, you are quite right, Ms. Bennet. Here is your order. I have had it packed and waiting since last evening." Mr. Blair handed Elizabeth's package to her eagerly awaiting hands.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Blair! I have been waiting for this book quite a while," Elizabeth gave a bright smile to the kindly shopkeeper before paying for the book and exiting the shop with her sister.

"I apologize for taking so long, Jane, but you know how difficult it is to pry me from a bookshop," Elizabeth laughed as she and her sister walked down the lane.

"It is no problem, Lizzy. I may not be an avid reader like you, but I kept myself busy browsing the shelves. I believe I know what I shall buy Papa for Christmas."

The two young women continued their chatter as they completed the errands assigned by Mrs. Bennet. On their way home, they were met by the flying forms of Catherine and Lydia Bennet.

"Lizzy! Jane! You will never believe our news!" Lydia Bennet, the youngest, huffed as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Mama has gone to call on Lady Lucas, and she said that Netherfield Park –" Kitty was interrupted from her tirade by Lydia.

"As _I_ was saying, Netherfield Park is let at last, that too by a wealthy gentleman!"

"A wealthy _single_ gentleman!"

"Of 5,000 a year!"

"He shall be arriving tomorrow!"

"And he brings a large party with him!"

"They will arrive in a week!"

"12 ladies and seven gentlemen!"

"Whatever shall we do with so many ladies monopolizing the gentlemen's attention?"

"Calm down, Lydia, Kitty," Jane gently admonished, "We should not talk about others in such a fashion. I am sure Mr. Bingley and the party he brings shall be very pleasant."

"Oh Jane, how droll you are!" Lydia rolled her eyes. "Mama agrees with me that Mr. Bingley is bringing far too many ladies! Whatever shall we do when there are not enough partners for us all in the assembly a fortnight from now?"

"There shall be partners aplenty for us all," Jane assured her sisters, "Now what brings you two to town?"

"We are off to the milliner's of course!" Lydia retorted impatiently, "I saw the ugliest hat on display yesterday, and I am determined to take it apart and redo it!" Kitty as usual ran after her youngest sister, imitating her in action and comportment.

"Those two!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes with exasperation. "Their extravagance worries me, Jane. Papa was pouring over his books yesterday and looked very worried indeed."

"I know they mean well, Lizzy," Jane smiled reassuringly at her sister. "They are simply exuberant in spirit, though I agree it is not right for them to spend so much on things they do not need."

"If left unchecked, I am afraid of the women they will grow up to be," Elizabeth sighed, "Being my sisters, I love them dearly but they do not understand that people mock them behind their back. It is not good for the reputation of our family."

"I am sure it is not so bad as you say."

Elizabeth sighed. Jane was simply too sweet to think ill of anyone. Ever optimistic, she endeavored to think of the world in the most positive of manners, but Elizabeth, more pragmatic by nature, knew it was not the case. The more she saw of the world, the more she was dissatisfied.

/

That evening, as the Bennet family sat down to dinner, Mrs. Bennet was bursting with news which she quickly spilled forth.

"Mr. Bennet, you will never guess what I heard from Lady Lucas!" She addressed her husband excitedly, who sighed and prepared himself for a long rant.

"Indeed I shall not," was the response she received. "Tell me quickly, my dear, the news which shall no doubt enrich my mind and challenge my intelligence."

Only Elizabeth understood his sarcastic tone, and she shared a secret smile with her father. However, Jane looked displeased, which greatly surprised Elizabeth. What had occurred that displeased Jane of all people? She made up her mind to ask her later that night.

"Mr. Bingley is bringing with him a large party from London, and amongst them is a Mr. Goodwin who is worth 4,000 a year! He has a house in town and I daresay very eligible for one of our daughters! Oh, how I yearn to see two of them well settled before the New Year! Mr. Bennet, you must call on them when they arrive in Hertfordshire tomorrow."

"Indeed I shall not, madam. Mr. Bingley and Mr. Goodwin are welcome to choose any of my daughters should they wish. Indeed, they are all equally silly and ridiculous, though my Lizzy and Jane are an exception. Then again, many a men have chosen a silly wife in the past!"

"Oh, Mr. Bennet! How can you say such a thing about your own daughters?" Mrs. Bennet screeched. "If you do not visit them, then Sir Lucas will for he has two daughters of his own! Will it please you to see Charlotte Lucas as the mistress of Netherfield, or Maria Lucas as the next Mrs. Goodwin?"

"If it pleases you my dear, I shall write a note to Mr. Bingley telling him he and his friends are free to pick any of my daughters for a wife. Lord knows we have enough for all."

"A letter! You will write a letter? Indeed not, Mr. Bennet! How you do try my poor nerves! You have no compassion for them!"

"You mistake me, my dear. I have high compassion for your nerves. They have been my –"

Jane and Elizabeth quickly made their escape while their parents continued to argue. Climbing the narrow stairs to the bedroom which they shared, they quickly changed into their nightgowns and began their nightly ablutions.

"Lizzy," Jane said while her sister unbraided her hair and combed it out. "Do you not think it is wrong of Papa to mock Mama so, especially in front of us?"

"So this is what displeased you during dinner!" Elizabeth remarked, "Papa is not at fault, Jane. Mama does try his nerves, as well as ours!"

"But Lizzy, it cannot feel nice to be mocked in front of one's children. I am imagining myself in Mama's place, and I know I would be very unhappy in such a marriage."

"Oh Jane, you would never have such a marriage!" Elizabeth reassured her sister, though she reflected on her words. "You are far too sweet and lovely for any man to treat ill. Moreover, I agree it may be wrong of Papa to mock Mama in front of us, but theirs was never a love match. You know Papa married Mama for her youth and beauty, and Mama married Papa to be mistress of Longbourn. The felicity of such a marriage could not have lasted long."

"No, I suppose not," Jane murmured, "I would very much like to marry for love, but sometimes I wonder…if it is possible."

"Why ever would it not be possible?" Elizabeth asked her sister with surprise.

"We must be practical, Lizzy. With father's estate entailed away and neither of us having much of a dowry, our chances of attracting many suitors is slim. Sometimes I feel there is a reason behind Mama's desperation to see us well settled. There is not much scope for us to marry well, let alone marry for love."

Elizabeth stared at her sister despondently, wishing to vehemently disagree with all her points, but she knew Jane had made a valid point. Still, she could not accept that their situation was so bleak.

"Jane, I agree that our chances are restricted, but the thought of marry for anything _but_ love is so against my principles that I would rather be unwed for life than to be stuck in a loveless marriage! Do not be so despondent, dear Jane. I know there is a worthy man out there who will make you a very _very_ happy woman indeed."

The two sisters shared an affectionate look before getting into bed and warming themselves from the late September chill.

Well after Jane's steady breathing indicated that she was in a deep slumber, Lizzy remained awake staring at the ceiling. Jane's words gnawed on her mind, and much as she wished she could not rid them from her thoughts. What exactly lay in her future? Would she find a man who respected her thirst for knowledge instead of despising it, a man who would treat her as an equal and not as property? Such men were rare to come by, and Elizabeth wondered if she would every meet one. Even if she did, what were the chances that he would fall in love with her, a simple country gentlewoman with a mere 1,000 pounds as her dowry?

However, Elizabeth was certain of one thing. She would marry for love, or not marry at all. Neither would she be a burden to her family. If she passed the marriageable age without finding an appropriate partner, she would find work as a governess and live a quiet but respectable life elsewhere. Having experienced the pitfalls of her parents' marriage, Elizabeth knew that all the money in the world could not induce her into matrimony where neither partner loved nor respected one another.

'_If only there was such a man,_' Elizabeth thought wistfully as she finally drifted off to sleep.

**A.N.** I know I deviated slightly from canon by introducing the character of Mr. Goodwin, but trust me, he will be important to the storyline! I may change a few other things and introduce more characters to make the storyline interesting, so I just want to put it out there that this story will not resemble the canon story exactly. There will be many changes, so only proceed with the story if you are comfortable with that.

Also, I do have something planned for Mary Bennet. She has always been an enigma for me, because she is sidelined from the story more than even Kitty Bennet. She is both like and unlike her elder sisters, so I definitely do plan to develop her character. Stay tuned!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Charming Mr Goodwin

**Author's Note:** Thank you for your reviews everyone! I've received a lot of informative feedback from many people and I greatly appreciate it. If I address each and every point here, the author's note would be far longer than the chapter itself, so I shall desist from doing that. Just know that I appreciate the feedback and always welcome more.

Since I am not a UK citizen or resident, I am struggling with the geography of England, especially during the Regency Era. I've read some articles online and learned that Jane Austen's Meryton (which is supposedly based off of the town of Ware) is about 24 miles from London. I know 24 miles is nothing today, but during the Regency Era when most people travelled by coach, and changed for horses midway, it would probably take more than an hour or two. My guess is that London to Hertfordshire probably took half a day by good weather, but correct me if you think I'm completely off.

**Chapter Three:** The Charming Mr. Goodwin

"Miss Darcy, how marvelous to see you again!" Caroline Bingley gushed as she took hold of Georgiana's hand and led her into the foyer of Netherfield Park. "You must be exhausted from your journey! Oh, the roads from London to Hertfordshire are utterly dreadful!"

Georgiana, timid by nature and more so from recent events, shrunk back nervously. "They – they were not so bad, Miss Bingley."

Darcy immediately came to his sister's rescue. "Indeed Miss Bingley, the roads were pleasant enough. We passed the journey in good time."

"Why, of course, Mr. Darcy!" Miss Bingley turned towards him with a simpering smile, "One cannot expect any less from the comforts of the Darcy carriage. I keep telling Charles to spend his money on a more comfortable carriage, but he thinks the expense unnecessary."

By 'comfortable', Miss Bingley of course meant grand and ostentatious.

"What is comfort to good company, Caroline?" Charles Bingley asked his sister in amusement, "I should trade all my money in the world for a group of friends who will keep me well entertained during a long journey!"

"Oh Charles, you do speak such nonsense!" Caroline looked at her brother in consternation, afraid that Mr. Darcy would disapprove of him, thereby ruining all her chances of an alliance between them.

"Has Mr. Goodwin arrived yet, Miss Bingley?" Darcy asked his hostess politely, diverting the topic and rescuing his friend from the ire of his own sister.

"Indeed, Mr. Darcy. He is arrived only an hour ago and is refreshing himself in his rooms." Miss Bingley turned up her nose as she said this. Clearly Mr. Goodwin was not a favorite of hers, and Mr. Darcy knew why. Worth 4,000 a year, Mr. Goodwin made less than Charles Bingley, and therefore 'not eligible' for the ambitions of Caroline Bingley.

Mr. Darcy however thought Mr. Goodwin superior in status to Caroline. For all her airs, Miss Bingley was the daughter of a tradesman and did not belong to the landed gentry. Mr. Goodwin on the other hand, despite his slightly lower income, was a gentleman by birth and owned a modest estate in Norfolk, as well as a house in town. The Goodwins were a reputable family known for their hard work and honesty, and if Caroline was able to secure Mr. Goodwin's good opinion, she would be lucky indeed.

"Brother, I too wish to rest for a while before joining company," Georgiana whispered to her brother, drawing him from his thoughts.

"Of course, dearest," Darcy tucked her hand into his arm and turned to their hostess. "Miss Bingley, I am afraid my sister is tired from the journey. If we may be shown to our rooms, we would greatly appreciate it."

"Of course, I apologize for the delay," Caroline immediately summoned a maid, ordering her to show the Darcys to their chambers above stairs.

"Darcy, once you are freshened up, I would appreciate if you can meet me in my study," Bingley called out to his friend before he disappeared from view. "There is a matter of great importance I would like to discuss with you."

"Of course, Bingley, I shall meet you in less than an hour," Darcy replied. Bingley nodded his head in thankfulness.

"Brother, I do not think I should have come," Georgiana said in a nervous tone.

"Why ever not, Georgiana?" Darcy looked at his sister with surprise.

"Miss Bingley – well, I suppose she means well but I am afraid I get very anxious around her. She has a way of asking me questions that I am not comfortable answering."

"Do not fret, dearest. Be yourself and remember that I am here with you. If you would like advise on how to present yourself around Miss Bingley, you may ask Mrs. Annesley. She will be right next to you at every moment."

"Oh yes, I am very happy she has accompanied us," Georgiana visibly relaxed, "She always puts me at ease."

Darcy gave his sister an affectionate smile as they parted ways upon arriving at their guest chambers. He hoped Hertfordshire would give his sister the respite she deserved.

/

After taking light refreshments, Elizabeth set off to take a stroll outside. It was an uncommonly warm day for October, and perhaps she should have stayed home and finished embroidering her shawl, but Elizabeth disliked picking up the needle and she loved being outdoors. There would be days aplenty to do needlework once it was too cold to be outside, and besides, she needed an escape from the confines of the parlor and her mother. Mrs. Bennet, like usual, was vexed with her second daughter for refusing to buy a new dress. There was to be an assembly the following week at Meryton, and Mr. Bingley would be present along with the party he brought from town. Her daughters simply _had_ to impress the gentlemen, and how were they to do it without new clothes?

Lydia and Kitty of course did not need to be asked. They jumped with exhilaration at the thought of new dresses and accessories. Jane was hesitant to buy another dress, for she knew her father was worried about their expenditure, but she did not have the courage to refuse her mother. Mary refused to buy anything remotely frivolous and that was the end of the matter. No one expected the Bennets' middle daughter to be draped in anything _but_ her usual plain clothing. As for Elizabeth, she told her mother in clear terms that she had plenty of suitable dresses and there was no need for more. Indeed, she had purchased two new gowns from London the previous winter when she visited the Gardiners, and she felt more expenditure was unnecessary.

"You have already been seen in those gowns thrice!" Mrs. Bennet wailed, "Oh, you do take delight in vexing me, Lizzy! Mark my words, you shall die an old maid and then you will be sorry!"

Ridding her mind of all stressful thoughts, Elizabeth was determined to think of the past only as it gave her pleasure. She enjoyed the light breeze that tickled her skin. Turning her head towards the sky and closing her eyes, she breathed in the fresh sweet-smelling air and smiled. She loved the country for this very reason. The air was unpolluted, life was quiet (or as quiet as it could ever be living at Longbourn), and the days were slow-paced, allowing her to enjoy life at her own leisure.

Running along the well-worn path up Oakham Mount, her favorite sanctuary, Elizabeth lifted her hands in the air and laughed out loud, feeling free and unrestrained. She caught a glimpse of a small rabbit that poked its head out from behind a shrub, staring at her cautiously. Not wanting to scare the animal, Elizabeth tip-toed towards it and crouched down. She gingerly took the rabbit into her palm.

"How are you doing, little one?" she murmured, brushing her nose against the rabbit's, "I do envy your freedom. You can go anywhere you want and do whatever you want without worrying about society's disapproval, though I suppose the fear of life you must experience at every moment is more trouble than it is worth. Here, I have something for you."

Elizabeth took out a carrot from her satchel and gently placed it in front of the rabbit. The rabbit looked at it for a moment and then began nibbling.

"Amazing," came a deep voice from behind. Elizabeth jumped in fright and so did the rabbit, which quickly scurried back into its hole, leaving the carrot behind.

Elizabeth stood up and turned around in embarrassment, attempting to curb the unruly curls that had escaped from her bonnet. Before her stood a handsome young gentleman, clearly wealthy from his manner of dressing.

"You gave me a fright, sir!" Elizabeth murmured with flushed cheeks. She disliked to be caught off guard, especially by a stranger.

"I apologize, madam," the man bowed his head, "I am afraid I scared off your pet."

"Oh, she will come back for the carrot once I leave," Elizabeth smiled a little, "May I know who you are, sir? I have not seen you around these parts before. Are you newly come to Meryton?"

"Oh, I apologize for not introducing myself. My name is Frederick Goodwin, and I am a guest of Mr. Bingley's from Netherfield Park. I arrived earlier this morning."

_So this was Mr. Goodwin!_ Elizabeth stared at the man in interest. Her mother would be ecstatic that she met the gentleman on her walk, but Elizabeth did not wish to share this detail with her. Poor Mr. Goodwin did not deserve to fall prey to her matchmaking mother.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Goodwin." Elizabeth dipped into a curtsy and the gentleman returned it with a bow. "Will you be long at Netherfield?"

"Mr. Bingley has invited me to stay a month and more if I wish. Do you live nearby, Miss….?"

"I apologize. My name is Elizabeth Bennet, and my father owns the estate of Longbourn which is but three miles from Netherfield."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Bennet. I must take your leave now, for Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy are expecting my company."

"Likewise, Mr. Goodwin." Elizabeth dipped into another curtsy and Mr. Goodwin soon left.

'_I shall not mind getting to know him better,_' Elizabeth mused. She now looked forward to the Meryton Assembly to further her acquaintance with the charming Mr. Goodwin.

When Elizabeth returned to Longbourn, she found her mother in raptures. "Oh, Lizzy! You will never guess! Your father went to call on Mr. Bingley _without us knowing!_ Is it not a good joke?" She broke into a fit of squeals and giggles that were matched by her last two daughters.

"Is he not a good father, girls?" Mrs. Bennet looked around for her husband, but by then he had gone into his study for peace and quiet. Immediately, she began discussing the upcoming assembly with Kitty and Lydia, her eager audience.

Elizabeth pulled Jane aside and told her about meeting Mr. Goodwin on Oakham Mount. "He is perfectly charming, Jane. I look forward to furthering our acquaintance at the assembly."

Jane glanced at her sister carefully. "Be on your guard until you know him better, Lizzy."

"Oh Jane, there is no danger of me falling in love!" Lizzy chuckled, "I have only just met him, and besides, he is a wealthy man who would not care two straws for a penniless girl like me. No indeed, I merely seek an acquaintance who is enjoyable to talk to."

"Oh Lizzy, I did not mean that," Jane quickly said. "If he is a good man who respects you for who you are, there is no reason not to fall in love. I merely meant you should be careful until you know his intentions."

"I promise you, Jane. I shall be careful. Now, you must help me undo the stitches on this shawl. I have done an atrocious job!"

"Your embroidery is very fine, Lizzy," Jane told her sister reassuringly, "However, if you would like my advice I am more than happy to give it to you."

The two sisters were soon busy in their needlework, one of them finding enjoyment in it and the other considering it a meddlesome chore that must be done.

/

Darcy spent much of the day ensconced in Bingley's study. The latter needed help with estate management and Darcy was more than happy to assist him. Some knowledge was beyond the school room, and if one did not descend from a long line of landowners, it could be daunting having to manage an estate on their own. Bingley relied on Darcy's knowledge and expertise, for he knew Darcy was an honest man and would not lead him astray.

After working for a few hours, during which Mr. Goodwin joined them, the gentlemen decided to take a break and joined the ladies in the sitting room for tea. Darcy also wanted to see if Georgiana was faring well in the company of Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst. He felt guilty for leaving his sister alone with them, but it could not be helped.

Georgiana looked relieved to see her brother. Mrs. Annesley had been with her for two hours before she left the company to take a nap. Since then, Georgiana had been alone with Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst, and though the latter was not too troublesome, Miss Bingley badgered her with questions about Pemberley and her brother. The interruption by the gentlemen was a very welcome one indeed.

Miss Bingley rang for tea and immediately sat herself next to Darcy. "I know you must have given great advice to Charles, Mr. Darcy! Where would he be without you? You are so kind to him, he does not deserve it!"

Georgiana looked shocked at the way Miss Bingley insulted her brother in company. She could never imagine doing so to Fitzwilliam, nor he to her. Thankfully, her brother came to poor Mr. Bingley's rescue.

"You are mistaken, Miss Bingley. Your brother is on the right path and merely needs some guidance. He has done a remarkable job thus far, I am sure you cannot disagree."

"Well – no," Miss Bingley stammered, "But of course, Netherfield cannot compare to Pemberley. No indeed! Hertfordshire itself is nothing to Derbyshire. I cannot imagine living in a place like this! The society is so unvarying."

"Caroline, we have just gotten here!" Bingley protested, "I met with quite a few pleasant gentlemen this morning. I look forward to meeting their families at the Meryton Assembly."

"I must agree with Bingley," Frederick Goodwin spoke up, having sat with an amused smile the whole time. "I met a delightful young lady on my walk earlier today. Her name is Miss Elizabeth Bennet and her father owns the estate of Longbourn."

"Bennet do you say? I met with Mr. Bennet earlier as well, when he came to call on me," Bingley mused, "He is a quiet fellow, and I had a nagging suspicion the whole time that he was laughing at me, but of course I must have imagined it. He has five daughters."

"Five daughters!" Mrs. Hurst burst out in surprise, "Are they married?"

"No, none of them are married," Bingley replied, "The oldest is one and twenty, and the youngest fifteen."

"Five daughters, and none of them married? What ill luck indeed!" Miss Bingley sneered, "How in the world are they going to find husbands in this patch of land?"

"That is none of our concern, Caroline," Bingley admonished his sister. She simply gave him a jaded look and sighed with boredom.

The rest of the evening passed in similar conversation, and before long supper was served. Instead of adjoining to the drawing room afterwards, the tired guests begged leave to retire to their chambers. In reality, none of them had the energy to deal with Miss Bingley that night.

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know this is a short chapter after such a long wait, and I apologize for the delay in writing, but life has been busy and I wanted to post whatever I had before I kept stalling. I promise the next chapter will be longer and more interesting. Please leave your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4: A Meeting at the Milliner's

**Chapter Four:** A Meeting at the Milliner's

Miss Georgiana Darcy of Pemberley had always been a quiet and shy sort of girl, even before the Ramsgate incident. However, the said event drew her further into a shell and caused her to be positively terrified in company, especially company that was not particularly pleasing. Keeping this in mind, one could not truly blame her for being desperate to escape Caroline Bingley after being stuck in the same household with her for an entire week. Georgiana even began to regret coming to Hertfordshire at all. Perhaps it would have been better to remain back in London. It would have been quiet and lonesome to be sure, but at least she would have been able to keep her sanity intact.

Finding her brother in the library of Netherfield, Georgiana shut the door firmly behind her and emitted a deep sigh. Darcy looked up from his book and smiled at the sight of his sister.

"Why the despondent look, dearest?" he asked her affectionately, "Are you not enjoying your time here?"

"It is not that, brother." Georgiana took a seat next to him and sighed again. "I think I have been indoors too long. A breath of fresh air is what I need and the country of Hertfordshire is quite picturesque."

Darcy understood what his sister was feeling. He too had begun finding himself in Netherfield's library more often when he was not with Bingley, for it was the only room in the entire house that Miss Bingley never ventured into. He knew his sister was too considerate to criticize their hostess in her own house, but he could read her thoughts quite well.

"I say we go riding," he announced, "It is just the sort of diversion that will put us in good spirits for the rest of the day."

"Riding?" Georgiana's face immediately brightened, "Oh, that would be delightful indeed! But I have not brought my horse. You know that, William."

"It is a good thing then that I had the foresight to bring it for you," Darcy replied with twinkling eyes.

"You brought Meredith?" Georgiana gasped, "Oh William!" She flung her arms around his middle and gave him a tight hug. "You are so good to me. I do not deserve it!"

"You certainly do, my dear. Now go change into your riding clothes and we may set off before Miss – well, before it is too late." Darcy cleared his throat awkwardly and Georgiana hid a giggle.

Not long after, the Darcy siblings set off on their grand steads. Mr. Darcy rode a majestic black stallion while Georgiana favored a gentler chestnut mare. They made a smart looking pair as they rode along the woods of Hertfordshire. It truly was a beautiful country. Though not comparable to the loveliness of Derbyshire, it had its own appeal.

After an hour, Georgiana pointed in the direction of Meryton and hesitantly asked, "William, if it is not an inconvenience, may we stop at the milliner's for a moment? I would like to purchase some ribbons to redo my bonnet."

"Of course, Georgiana, it would not be an inconvenience at all," Darcy replied, "I myself would like to visit the bookshop. Bingley told me that Mr. Blair is quite popular around here and is rumored to have books not even found in the popular shops of London!"

"Of course you are eager to add to our library," Georgiana smiled at him, "But I have a feeling it is not only for yourself you wish to visit Mr. Blair."

"No, you have guessed my motive," Darcy chuckled, "Mr. Bingley is sorely in need of help in stocking Netherfield's library, particularly if we are to be in this country for a while."

"Then you are just the person to help him," Georgiana said sweetly, "I would also like to look at some music, William. It has been a long time since I played and – well – I think it is time I began practicing again."

"I think that is a very good idea, Georgiana," Darcy gave his sister a relieved smile. After Ramsgate, his sister had quit playing the pianoforte, not having the heart to do anything that reminded her of her former life. It had worried Darcy more than he was willing to admit. Although Georgiana was well in health, she was but a shadow of herself in spirit, and he had missed his sister exceedingly.

/

Elizabeth and Jane stepped into the milliner's and greeted Mrs. Powell with bright smiles. The two eldest Bennet sisters were great favorites among the locals, Jane for her kindness and consideration and Elizabeth for her lively wit and vivacity.

Mr. and Mrs. Powell had owned the Meryton millinery for as long as they could remember, and Mrs. Powell's sister, Mrs. Smith, was the midwife who helped Mrs. Bennet through all her confinements. Therefore the family was quite close to the Bennets.

"What can I do for you today, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth?" Mrs. Powell greeted the two sisters.

"Mother sent us to purchase the finest ribbons you have, Mrs. Powell," Jane explained as Elizabeth looked at a display of the newest and most fashionable hats by the front window.

"Yes, yes, I know just the thing Mrs. Bennet would be pleased with," Mrs. Powell said as she disappeared into the back room.

"Jane, look at this," Elizabeth held up an ostentatious orange hat with ridiculous feathers and fruits adorning the top. "Can this truly be the latest fashion?"

"Indeed, but I do not think it very pretty."

The reply came not from Jane but another young lady who had just entered through the door. Elizabeth and Jane turned in surprise to see who had spoken to them.

The young lady blushed at the attention and stammered. "I – I am terribly sorry for interrupting."

"Oh no, do not make yourself uneasy," Jane said kindly, "Are you aware of the latest fashions?"

"Yes, a bit," the young lady replied, still looking uncomfortable, "I mean, I do enjoy going shopping, but I am not aware of _all_ the fashions. My companion helps me a great deal."

"Do not be uncomfortable on our account," Elizabeth said, hoping to put the young lady at ease. She could not be older than 15 or 16.

"We are always pleased to make a new acquaintance. My name is Elizabeth Bennet, and this is my sister, Jane Bennet."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Georgiana curtseyed and smiled slightly. "My name is Georgiana Darcy." The sisters returned her curtsey.

"I do not think we have seen you around here, Miss Darcy," Jane spoke warmly to the younger girl, "Are you recently moved here?"

"Oh no, we are come for a visit," Georgiana answered, "My brother and I are visiting his friend, Mr. Bingley of Netherfield."

"Mr. Bingley? So you must belong to the party be brought from town," Elizabeth observed, "I hope to see you around more often, Miss Darcy. I do love making new friends."

Georgiana brightened at her words. These ladies were a stark contrast from Miss Bingley, who was all pride and superficiality. There was something very sincere about them.

"Oh, so do I! I would love it more than anything to have a true friend, not that – not that I do not have friends, but – oh! Forgive me my clumsiness." Tears formed in the young girl's eyes.

Jane and Elizabeth exchanged a dismayed look and wrapped their arms around Miss Darcy's shoulders. Though they knew her no longer than a few minutes, their hearts went out to her.

"Miss Darcy, please, do not make yourself anxious! Jane and I will not judge you for feeling nervous around new people. It is quite a natural trait."

"Thank you, Miss Bennet," Georgiana smiled through her tears.

"Miss Bennet is my sister," Elizabeth laughed softly, "I am known hereabouts as Miss Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeth." Georgiana wiped her eyes with a handkerchief she retrieved from her reticule and composed herself. She felt deeply embarrassed for crying in front of new acquaintances, but they made her feel comfortable instantly.

Just then, Mrs. Powell returned from the back room with the ribbon and looked pleased that there was a new customer there. Jane and Elizabeth quickly paid for their purchase so that Mrs. Powell could attend Miss Darcy.

"We hope to see you again very soon, Miss Darcy," Elizabeth told the young girl sincerely.

"Yes, we are eager to know you better," Jane said kindly, "Will you be attending the assembly tomorrow?"

"Oh no, I am not yet out," Georgiana blushed, "I – I am only 15."

'_Lydia is 15, and she is already out,_' Elizabeth thought, wondering for the first time if it was a mistake letting Lydia and Kitty mix with society so early.

"No matter, we shall invite you to tea one day," Elizabeth promised, "Perhaps a day after the assembly. We shall send you an invitation after conferring with our mother."

"I would like that very much," Georgiana gave them a sweet smile before they took her leave and left.

As they returned to Longbourn, Jane and Elizabeth talked about their new acquaintance.

"She seems a very sweet girl," Jane said, "A bit nervous in front of new people, but that is to be expected at her age."

"Yes, she is at a very trying age right now," Elizabeth rejoined, "But with a loving family she should pass through it quite well. She seems very mature for her age however, especially compared to Lydia and Kitty."

Jane was quiet, for the first time not defending Lydia and Kitty with the excuse of their youth. "You are right, Lizzy," she finally said, "Miss Darcy is very mature for her age. I think it would be good for Lydia and Kitty to be more often in her company, while she is in Hertfordshire at least."

"Why Jane! I did not expect _you_ to criticize your sisters of all people," Lizzy teased. Jane immediately flushed.

"I am not criticizing them, Lizzy. I merely think –"

Elizabeth interrupted her sister with a fond laugh. "Dear Jane, now I must tell _you_ not to make yourself uneasy. You know I only tease you. The fact is that there is not anyone as kind or forgiving of others' follies as you."

"I know it is not _always_ a good habit, but I cannot help it," Jane smiled sheepishly, "I believe all humans are inherently good. Everyone has faults of course, and I do not deny that, but having faults does not make one a bad person, does it?"

"No, not a bad person," Lizzy pondered on the question. "I suppose I am unforgiving of certain follies, but I find myself more disappointed with the world as I see it. All around me I see superficial people, more intent on pleasing others than improving themselves."

"Perhaps they seek to please others to please themselves," Jane observed, "We do not know what goes through a person's mind Lizzy, so we should be careful before judging them too harshly."

"_You_ are certainly incapable of judging a person harshly, Jane," Elizabeth teased again, "But I cannot claim the same for myself. I fear that sometimes, my negative outlook may lead me astray. For example, we met Miss Darcy today in a vulnerable position and clearly saw how uncomfortable she was in front of new people. What if I had met her under completely different circumstances? I might have thought her shyness as pride, and what a great folly that would have been!"

"I am sure you would not have thought that Lizzy, no matter where you met Miss Darcy. No one who understands her can truly think her proud," Jane reassured her sister.

"I hope what you say is true, Jane." Elizabeth however, did not look convinced. Perhaps she could confide in her Aunt Gardiner, whose wisdom and tact she greatly respected.

/

Georgiana could not stop talking about the two young ladies she met at the milliners. Darcy was surprised by the excitement his sister displayed at having made new acquaintances, that too without the protective shield of him or Mrs. Annesley.

"Oh William, they were absolutely wonderful!" Georgiana beamed, tucking her hand into her brother's arm as they made their way back to where their horses were tethered. "Even when I broke into tears from my anxiety, they did not laugh at me. They comforted me like – like sisters! Oh, I hope I see them again very soon!"

"You seem quite excited by your new friends," Darcy remarked, his protective nature putting him on guard against the Missus Bennet, who might be harmless but until he was certain, he would not allow his sister to be alone with them again. It was very foolish of him to have left her alone at the milliners!

"They are not my friends – yet," Georgiana flushed, "But they said they look forward to being friends with me, and they are going to invite me to tea after conferring with their mother. Is that not wonderful, William? This is the first time I met and conversed with someone on my own."

"I am very proud of you, Georgiana," Darcy said honestly, pressing his sister's arm, "However, I would like to ascertain that they are appropriate companions for you before you continue the friendship."

Georgiana's face fell. "Do you not trust my judgment?"

But then she looked contrite and said in a small voice. "I do not blame you, for I have certainly not earned your trust." Tears once again formed in her gentle eyes as she thought of Mr. Wickham.

"Georgiana," Darcy immediately regretted his tactless behavior. He should have looked into the Bennet family without telling his sister. Now she would think he did not trust her. "Look dearest, I apologize if my behavior seems restricting to you. It is by no means your fault. I have been a poor guardian since our father passed away, and whatever happened with you is strictly my fault. I feel responsible for putting you in the care of Mrs. Younge, of whom we were seriously misguided. I do not wish to make the same mistake again. It is not that I do not trust you. I do! I trust you with my very life, but it is the world I do not trust. There are rogues everywhere. Not even women can be trusted. Look at how Mrs. Younge turned out to be."

"Oh William," Georgiana wiped her tears with her sleeve and gave her brother a small smile. "I understand, and I wish you would not blame yourself for what happened. I was to blame and you cannot deny it. I agree that we both were misguided about Mrs. Younge, but I can give you a counter-example. What about Mrs. Annesley? Granted we have not known her for too long, but has she not proven to be an exemplary companion thus far? I feel comfortable with her in a way I never did with Mrs. Younge. I think I am finally beginning to understand people a little better, William. I was driven by my heart before, but now I am learning to take wiser decisions. Just please trust me."

"I do trust you Georgiana, but –" Darcy did not know how to explain his feelings to his sister.

"I have an idea!" Georgiana perked up. "There is to be an assembly at Meryton tomorrow, am I correct?"

"Yes, but you are not yet out, so you cannot attend it," Darcy did not understand his sister's line of thought.

"Oh, I do not wish to attend!" Georgiana looked horrified by the idea, "I am not anywhere near ready to attend balls and parties, even if I _was_ out. I was merely thinking that you could meet Miss Jane Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet there. They shall be in attendance with their family. It is the perfect setting for you to meet and approve them as my potential friends."

Darcy pondered the idea. "I do not think an assembly hall quite the ideal place to know a person well, and I would be required to dance! You know how much I abhor the notion, Georgiana."

Georgiana nearly laughed at her brother's expression. "Oh William, I can imagine how dreadful it must be to stand up with someone. Indeed, I myself would quake with fear to have everyone looking at me dancing, but you are a man of the world and must therefore be more comfortable with the attention."

"I must, must I?" Darcy smiled at his sister's enthusiasm. How could he ever refuse her anything? "Alright Georgiana, I shall do as you say. I was planning on dancing an obligatory dance with Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst and sitting out the rest, but for you I shall dance with Miss Jane Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet as well. For your sake, I hope they shall prove to be suitable companions."

"So do I, William. Now I cannot wait for the assembly tomorrow. You must give me all the particulars!"

"I think Miss Bingley would be most suitable for _that,_" Darcy said pointedly.

"Not if I wish to hear anything about the Missus Bennet," Georgiana responded, "Miss Bingley is all kindness, but I highly doubt she will tell me anything about the other ladies present there."

"No, I suspect you are right," Darcy chuckled. "I shall put up a brave face, Georgiana, but only for you."

/

Permission was readily granted by Mrs. Bennet to invite Miss Darcy to tea the day after the assembly. The Mistress of Longbourn was beyond excited that her daughters had caught the attention of a wealthy young lady.

"Imagine all the rich men she can introduce you to!" she shrieked, "You sly little things, I never knew you had it in you! I am quite certain you shall be wed before Christmas!"

"Mama, you do realize that we have yet to meet any potential suitors," Elizabeth pointed out, her lips twitching with suppressed laughter. "Befriending Miss Darcy alone will not get us married by Christmas."

"But she has one brother, you say!" Mrs. Bennet shot back, her eyes gleaming instantly, "Leave this business to me, girls. I know just what to do!"

"Oh dear," Jane murmured as their mother bustled out of the room. "I hope Mama keeps well for the assembly tomorrow."

"Jane, nothing can prevent Mama from attending tomorrow's assembly," Lizzy laughed, "No illness can be strong enough to keep her in bed!"

"Lizzy, that is unkind!" Jane admonished her sister, "Mama's excitement is understandable. Marrying off five daughters is no easy business after all."

"It would be more understandable if it did not involve _me_," Lizzy sighed, "I just hope Mama's effusions do not scare off Miss Darcy. She is frightened as it is of meeting new people."

"Miss Darcy may be shy, but she seems a sensible young lady, Lizzy. If our friendship is what she seeks, then she will not be scared away by the behavior of our family members," was Jane's wise rejoinder.

"You are right, Jane. I shall dwell no longer on negative thoughts and anticipate the rest of this week," Lizzy said cheerfully. "What are you wearing for tomorrow?"

The rest of the day was spent discussing dresses and accessories, a conversation which Kitty and Lydia joined eagerly. Mary sat nearby playing a mournful tune on the old pianoforte, pretending not to listen but having a deep craving in her heart to be a part of the conversation.

/

The next evening was spent in much anticipation, at least on the part of Georgiana. As for Fitzwilliam Darcy, he bore it as well as could be expected of a man who felt he was facing a most cruel execution.

"Brother, you must relax, everything shall go well!" Georgiana reassured her brother as he emerged from his guest quarters and descended the staircase to join everyone else. "I shall look forward to your return quite eagerly."

"For my company or to hear of the Bennet sisters?" her brother asked sarcastically. Georgiana blushed.

"For your company, of course! Though I would not be averse to hearing about your opinion of the Bennet sisters either."

Darcy had to chuckle at his sister's innocence. Patting her on the head as one would a child (and ignoring her look of indignation), he joined Mr. Bingley, Miss Bingley, Mr. Hurst, Mrs. Hurst, and Mr. Goodwin at the foyer.

"I hope you shall not spend the evening unpleasantly, Miss Darcy," Caroline Bingley gushed. "I would much rather stay at home with you, but Charles insists that I must go!"

"Do not worry on my account, Miss Bingley, I shall catch up on some reading," Georgiana replied politely. "I hope you all enjoy yourself."

"I doubt it!" Caroline sighed dramatically, "To be forced to spend an entire evening with these vulgar country folk. It is not to be borne!"

Before she could continue on the subject, Mr. Bingley insisted that they were already late, and the six of them crowded into the Bingley carriage. Georgiana bid farewell to them before climbing the wide sweeping staircase to her guest chambers. There, she settled into bed with a new novel she was particularly looking forward to read, and counted the hours before she could expect her brother's return.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the wonderful response to the last chapter, folks! I am sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. To make up for it, I made it longer than usual and I hope it was interesting. Keep the reviews coming!


	5. Chapter 5: The Meryton Assembly

**Author's Note: **As you see, this chapter is longer than any other chapter I've written, and I hope it's more interesting too. The character of Darcy is different from that of the original during this scene, and consequently the character of Elizabeth as well as a few others. I believe the presence of Georgiana in Hertfordshire would have greatly impacted Darcy's mood and behavior in general, so I have taken the creative liberty of writing him as I imagine he'd be. I hope that does not put you guys off. I do welcome feedback, so let me know if what I wrote is completely out of character or if it makes sense.

**Disclaimer: **I have used some direct quotes from Pride and Prejudice in this chapter, and cited them where they appear.

**Chapter Five: The Meryton Assembly**

Elizabeth was enjoying herself immensely. Although there were not enough partners for all the ladies present, she had already danced thrice and each of her partners was amiable and offered pleasant conversation. She had danced the first set with Jonathan Lucas, Charlotte's younger brother and the heir of Lucas Lodge. The second set she had danced with Alexander Lucas, the Lucas' younger son who had recently returned from Oxford, and the third with Mrs. Long's nephew, Percy Long.

Forced to sit out because of the scarcity in partners, Elizabeth used the opportunity to observe everyone in the room. The Meryton assembly halls were moderately-sized and comfortable, but due to the high number of people that attended them, it could get warm very quickly. Off to the corner nearest the door, Mrs. Bennet sat gossiping with her friends, all of them fanning themselves vigorously. They were looking very decidedly at the dancers, particularly as Jane Bennet danced a second set with Jonathan Lucas. Elizabeth knew her mother harbored hopes to see one of her daughters as the future Mistress of Lucas Lodge, but it was not to be the daughter she set her hopes in. Jane did not love Jonathan Lucas, but Elizabeth noticed Kitty eyeing him with interest several times. Was it possible that her younger sister was in love with this man?

Curious, Elizabeth decided to watch her sister closely for the rest of the evening, and then talk to her in private the next day if she got the chance. It was during this reflection that the room suddenly became hushed as a big group entered the hall. After a few seconds of utter silence, everyone began talking at once, excitement writ on their faces.

"It is Mr. Bingley and his party from London," Charlotte Lucas spoke as she sat next to Elizabeth. "We made their acquaintance last evening when they came to dine with us."

"Is it really?" Elizabeth tried to sound indifferent but her interest was piqued. So here was the famous Mr. Bingley, the man her mother had set her sights on for one of her daughters!

Mr. Bingley was good-looking and had a pleasant countenance. He glanced around the hall with bright excited eyes, clearly expecting to have an enjoyable evening. The affable way in which he greeted Sir William Lucas, Charlotte's father, gave proof of his easy, unaffected manners. Elizabeth was immediately disposed to like him, as was everyone else.

Turning to her friend, she asked, "Who are the others with him?"

She recognized Mr. Goodwin standing next to Mr. Bingley, but she did not want to tell Charlotte she had already met him, knowing her friend would consider it inappropriate that she had conversed with a single young man without a formal introduction, that too alone in the woods. Indeed, Elizabeth herself felt embarrassed at the thought. Thank goodness no one had been present that day!

Charlotte indicated to the two ladies first. "Those are Mr. Bingley's sisters, Miss Caroline Bingley and Mrs. Louisa Hurst. Miss Bingley is to keep house for her brother. The portly man next to Mrs. Hurst is her husband, Mr. Hurst. Next to Mr. Bingley is one of his friends, Mr. Goodwin."

"What about the man standing next to Mr. Hurst?" Elizabeth asked.

"That is Mr. Darcy, one of Mr. Bingley's oldest and closest friends. He owns the grand estate of Pemberley in Derbyshire."

Mr. Darcy! So this was the brother of the young lady they had met the previous day. Elizabeth glanced at the young man with interest, noticing his fine, tall person, handsome features and noble mien. He did not resemble his sister very much, having thick dark hair in contrast to her golden tresses, but he had the same reserved expression, as if on guard in front of a big group. Whereas Mr. Bingley greeted everyone cheerfully, Mr. Darcy stood off to the corner near the refreshment table, a scowl on his face. Elizabeth thought him rather proud, but she decided to put her judgment on hold until she got to know him better. After all, he might simply be shy like his sister.

Jane joined Elizabeth and Charlotte, a rosy hue to her cheeks. Her eyes were bright and she seemed slightly breathless from all the dancing. Elizabeth thought her sister had never looked more beautiful, and clearly their mother thought the same for she quickly beckoned her daughters to her.

"Girls! Come here, quick! Sir Lucas has promised to introduce us to Mr. Bingley, and I am certain he will ask to dance a set with both of you! Oh, where are Kitty and Lydia! And Mary! How she sits there with a book in her hands!"

"Mary has no interest in dancing, Mamma," Lizzy smiled tolerantly.

"Interest! You don't dance because you have _interest_. How is she ever to get a husband? I am quite certain she shall die an old maid!" Mrs. Bennet fanned herself vigorously, feeling quite exasperated with her middle child. However, she quickly recovered herself when Sir Lucas approached them with Mr. Bingley. "Smile girls, smile!" she hissed.

"My dear Mrs. Bennet," Sir Lucas smiled broadly, "May I introduce you to Netherfield Park's newest resident, Mr. Charles Bingley? Mr. Bingley, this is Mrs. Bennet and her lovely daughters, Miss Jane Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Mr. Bennet as you know, owns the estate of Longbourn."

"It is a great pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Bingley!" Mrs. Bennet curtsied with a wide smile on her face. Jane and Elizabeth curtsied as well, both of them giving Mr. Bingley their prettiest smile.

"The pleasure is mine, ma'am," Mr. Bingley looked delighted to be making their acquaintance. He had been eying the beautiful Jane Bennet for a while now and could hardly wait for Sir Lucas to introduce them. Only Mr. Darcy's stern look forced him to be patient and not make it so obvious that he was smitten by the eldest Bennet daughter.

"I hope you are well settled into Hertfordshire, sir!" Mrs. Bennet prattled, "I assure you there is no scarcity of good company or –" Here she eyed Jane with a glint in her eye. "- pretty ladies!"

Elizabeth was embarrassed by her mother's unsubtle behavior, but Mr. Bingley did not seem to mind.

"Indeed ma'am, I am quite pleased with Hertforshire!" he replied merrily, "Are these your only daughters?" He indicated to Elizabeth and Jane.

"Oh, these two are my eldest, sir!" Mrs. Bennet enthusiastically said, "There sits Mary, and off dancing over there are my youngest, Kitty and Lydia! I hope you are fond of dancing, sir?"

"There is nothing I like better," was his eager response, "And if Miss Bennet is not otherwise engaged, I would be honored to dance the next set with her."

"I am not engaged, sir," Jane shyly replied, blushing prettily. Mrs. Bennet could hardly contain her happiness at this offer. Judging the expression on her face, one would think Mr. Bingley had asked for Jane's hand in marriage.

"You are very kind, Mr. Bingley! And your friend is fond of dancing, I hope?" She looked behind Mr. Bingley where Mr. Goodwin stood.

"Oh, I apologize," Mr. Bingley said with embarrassment. "May I introduce my good friend, Mr. Frederick Goodwin? Goodwin, this is Mrs. Bennet and her daughters, Miss Jane Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, ladies," Mr. Goodwin bowed charmingly.

Standing up from her curtsy, Elizabeth caught his mischievous smile, and she could not help the amusement that crept into her own. She dearly loved to laugh, and it seemed as if Mr. Goodwin was of the same personality.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet, will you do me the honor of dancing the next set with me?" Mr. Goodwin asked with another bow.

"Yes, I thank you," Elizabeth replied happily. She looked forward to dancing with Mr. Goodwin, especially if he would offer her good conversation.

Mrs. Bennet could not contain her excitement as both her daughters were led to the dance floor with their charming partners. Wait until Lady Lucas heard! She quickly went in search of her friend.

/

"Miss Bennet, you must allow me to apologize for frightening you the other day," Mr. Goodwin said as they came together momentarily during one of the steps. "It is not customary for me to impose myself on a young lady without proper introduction, and I hope you do not think me a right scoundrel for it."

Elizabeth smiled but could not reply immediately as the next step took them apart. She waited until they were together again before responding, "It is I who must apologize, Mr. Goodwin. I did nothing to discourage the situation, and I must beg you not to judge me for it. I admit I was taken by surprise, but I could have walked away."

"Well Miss Bennet, I think we both can safely agree to disagree," Mr. Goodwin chuckled, "I would definitely not wish to spend the entirety of this dance arguing who was at fault."

"That is a pity, for I do love a good debate!" Elizabeth teased, "Certainly you are not afraid of losing, sir?"

"Oh, but I am!" Mr. Goodwin laughed, "I fear I never fared well in debates, Miss Bennet, and I can tell you are a clever young lady who would show me no pity."

"Then you are safe from me, sir," Elizabeth smiled. "You must not mind my impertinence, for I dearly love a good laugh!"

"As long as you do not laugh at me, Miss Bennet, you may be as impertinent as you wish!"

Elizabeth laughed, and the rest of the dance was spent very pleasantly.

/

It was not long before Mr. Darcy's worth was circulated around the entire room. Men proclaimed him to be a fine figure of a man, and the women declared he was far handsomer than Mr. Bingley or Mr. Goodwin. Darcy heard many exclamations of "10,000 a year!" around the room, and he was disgusted. Every moment spent in the assembly hall was torture, and he wondered at Bingley and Goodwin to take so much enjoyment from it. They seemed quite pleased with their partners. Granted, Bingley's partner was the handsomest lady in the room, and Goodwin's partner was not bad looking either, but Darcy could not see any class or distinction in them to be so singled out. He was just contemplating whether leaving early would be an insult to Bingley when he remembered the purpose with which he had come to the assembly. He had to meet Miss Jane Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet, but who were they? And how was he to request an introduction with them without all those matchmaking mamas coming to conclusions?

Just then, he heard one of those very mothers scolding her daughter.

"You must dance, Mary, or you shall never catch yourself a husband!" she spoke shrilly. Darcy felt embarrassed on behalf of the poor girl, for surely the whole room could hear!

"But Mamma, I do not _wish_ to dance!" Mary responded, feeling mortified by her mother's loud tone. "I do not wish to make an exhibition of myself in front of everyone! It is a wasteful manner of spending an evening and I had much rather read my book."

'_I quite agree with this girl_,' Darcy thought, turning his head slightly so he could see her. She was not very pretty. In fact, she was quite plain by society's standards and he could _almost_ empathize with her mother for being so desperate to find her a husband. However, her eyes were very soulful. It was as if this girl felt many things but attempted to suppress them.

"No indeed!" The mother's shrill voice broke Darcy from his thoughts. "If you do not dance, you will not find a husband and then who will support you after your father and I die? You will be forced to live in the hedgerows and _then_ you will be sorry you did not listen to your poor mother! Oh, what I suffer with you, Mary! You always were my ugliest child, but now I see that you are the most difficult too! Selfish, unfeeling girl!"

Darcy could not listen to the mother abuse the girl any longer. Sure she was plain, but ugly? That was going too far. No mother should abuse her daughter so cruelly in public. He chanced a glance at the girl and saw that there were tears in her eyes, which she quickly brushed away.

"Have you ever thought, mother, that perhaps I would dance if anyone asked me?" she spoke so softly that only Darcy could hear. The mother had by now turned away to vent her frustrations to another woman.

Darcy felt a sudden need to cheer this girl up. In a strange way, she reminded him of himself, ill qualified to recommend himself to strangers and socially awkward in every way.

Steeling himself, he walked stiffly towards Sir Lucas and gave him a curt smile.

"Mr. Darcy! How are you enjoying your evening, sir?" Sir Lucas asked the man cheerfully, hiding his surprise that the unsociable friend of Mr. Bingley had actually approached him.

"As well as can be expected, sir," Darcy answered honestly.

"Perhaps you would enjoy it more if you danced, sir," Sir Lucas suggested eagerly, "Would you like me to introduce you to some lovely ladies?"

"Yes, that would be acceptable," Darcy answered. "In fact, I – I wish to be introduced to a particular lady." This conversation was more painful than Darcy wished to subject himself to, but it must be done.

"Indeed?" Sir Lucas could not hide his surprise this time. "May I inquire as to whom?"

Darcy indicated towards Mary Bennet. "The young lady over there."

"Mary Bennet?" Sir Lucas gave Mr. Darcy a strange look. Of all the women to be introduced to, Mr. Darcy of Derbyshire, worth 10,000 pounds a year, wished to be acquainted with the plain Mary Bennet? This friend of Bingley's was not only unsociable, but downright odd.

So her name was Mary Bennet? That meant she was sister to Elizabeth and Jane Bennet. Darcy knew his decision had been the right one. He could find out more about the young ladies through their sister.

Sir Lucas led Darcy over to Mrs. Bennet, who immediately perked up at seeing the rich gentleman.

"Mrs. Bennet, may I introduce you to Mr. Darcy?" Sir Lucas said, "He is Mr. Bingley's particular friend." Darcy gave a perfunctory bow.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir!" Mrs. Bennet curtsied.

"Mr. Darcy wishes to be acquainted with your daughter, Miss Mary," Sir Lucas continued, and just as he thought, Mrs. Bennet's eyes rounded in surprise.

"Oh!" For a moment, the matron seemed to be rendered speechless, and Darcy almost smirked before remembering himself.

"That is very kind of you, sir!" Mrs. Bennet quickly recovered herself and led them over to her daughter, who had by now buried her nose in her book again, counting the minutes before they could return home.

"Mary!" her mother's shrill tone broke through Mary's concentration. Sighing, she lowered her book to beg her mother to leave her alone, when she saw Sir Lucas with another man standing beside her mother.

"Mary, Mr. Darcy wishes to be acquainted with you, though you certainly do not deserve it!" Mrs. Bennet sniffed indignantly.

Darcy colored with embarrassment at the mother's vulgar manners, and he noticed that Miss Mary Bennet did the same. It was a wonder that the girl shared any relationship with her mother.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Bennet," Darcy bowed and gave her a kind smile. Mary seemed taken aback.

"It – it is – it is my pleasure, sir," Mary stuttered, causing her mother to groan with frustration. Darcy knew he had to leave her presence quickly before he lost all patience.

"Miss Bennet, will you do me the honor of dancing the next set?" he quickly asked.

"Oh, but I do not –" Mary glanced at her mother and knew she would be in a lot of trouble if she refused to dance with such a rich and handsome man. "I – I would be honored, Mr. Darcy."

She did not want to admit that it felt nice to be so singled out by a man who had not yet danced with anyone else. Surely he was being kind, but why would he choose to dance with her when there were many other women in need of partners, all far prettier than she?

Just then, the current set ended and the dancers made their way back to their friends and family. Jane and Elizabeth were led back to their mother by Mr. Bingley and Mr. Goodwin.

Sir Lucas took the opportunity to introduce Mr. Darcy to Elizabeth and Jane, both of whom were eager to make his acquaintance, having heard much about him from their partners.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet, if you are not otherwise engaged, would you do me the honor of dancing the next set with me?" Darcy asked, feeling both curious and cautious now that he finally met the two women his sister had raved about for hours.

"I would be delighted, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth answered. Darcy noticed how her eyes brightened as she smiled. Although her sister was the family beauty, Elizabeth Bennet was quite pretty herself. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he then requested Jane's hand for the set after and she accepted.

As Darcy led Mary to the dance floor, he could feel the eyes of the entire room on them and it made him feel far more uncomfortable than he already felt. He wondered briefly if Mary Bennet even knew how dance. After all, if all she ever did was read, perhaps she had never learned how to dance properly. Would he be disgraced with such a partner?

However, Marry Benent did not disgrace him. She danced quite well for someone who was not inclined to the activity, and matched his steps with perfect precision. After a while, Darcy began to relax, and for most of the dance they fell into comfortable silence.

After 20 minutes however, Darcy knew there had to be some kind of conversation. "What are your hobbies, Miss Bennet?" There, that was a safe question to ask.

Mary seemed surprised that he spoke up. She had enjoyed the silence, and having to make a response now made her feel nervous. She was not very used to talking to people she did not know well, particularly members of the opposite sex.

"I love to read," she answered quietly, "And I – I do love playing the pianoforte."

"Indeed?" Darcy looked interested by her answer. "My sister also enjoys the art immensely. Who is your favorite composer?"

"Mozart," Mary replied with a small smile, "And I am sure I am nowhere near as talented as your sister. Miss Darcy must have the advantage of London masters."

"Yes, but there is always room for improvement the more one advances," Darcy said, "Georgiana practices constantly and takes much delight in music."

"As do I, but I am afraid I often get scolded for practicing so much," Mary sighed. She then colored with embarrassment. "Forgive me, I should not have said that."

"Do not make yourself uneasy, Miss Bennet. It is I who must apologize. There is a confession I have to make." Darcy cleared his throat awkwardly as Mary gave him a curious look.

"I fear I overheard your mother reprimanding you."

Mary was mortified, but not surprised. "It is not your fault," she finally said, "Mother is almost always cross with me, for I am not like my sisters."

"How so?" Darcy's honest manner of speaking put Mary at ease.

"Well, my youngest sisters, they are always lively and full of spirit. Lydia in particular is Mamma's favorite, for she is as sociable as one can get, and Kitty despite being older, follows Lydia around wherever she goes. As for my elder sisters, they are more sensible than Kitty and Lydia, but they are still lively and popular with our friends and acquaintances. I on the other hand am ill at ease among people. I much prefer being alone with a good book or my music."

"It seems we share some likeness, Miss Bennet," Darcy said in response. "I too am uncomfortable in settings with large groups of people. I detest the artificial airs of the ton and the vulgar pretentions of the country folk. Disguise of all sort is my abhorrence, and I do not wish to make acquaintances with those who are dishonest. Perhaps this quality is more easily forgivable in men than women."

"Yes, perhaps," Mary fell back into silence, and the dance soon came to an end. Darcy led Mary back to her mother, who could not hide her astonishment at the distinction shown to her least favorite daughter. Her eldest daughters soon joined them, Jane having danced with Mr. Goodwin and Elizabeth with Mr. Bingley. The latter took the chance to ask Mary for the next set, having noticed how well she danced with Mr. Darcy, and she reluctantly accepted. One dance had been enough to exhaust her, not being accustomed to the activity, and she was not entirely certain she enjoyed the attention.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet, I believe you promised me the next set," Darcy smiled at Elizabeth, feeling a bit more at ease in the assembly after dancing with Mary.

"Indeed I did, Mr. Darcy, but I feel quite thirsty. I think I would like some lemonade before we start."

"Of course, allow me to bring some for you." Darcy headed in the direction of the refreshment table.

"Oh Lizzie, is he not a charming young man?" Mrs. Bennet gushed, "Lady Lucas thinks him proud, but I know she is just jealous that he did not ask _her_ daughters to dance."

"Mamma!" Elizabeth knew Charlotte was nearby, and she did not want her friend to be hurt by her mother's indiscretion.

"To think that he singled out our Mary to be his first dance partner! And now he is to dance with you! You should not waste such an opportunity, Lizzie. You will never be as beautiful as Jane, but you _are_ prettier than Mary. You must show yourself to full advantage!"

Elizabeth had never been more mortified in her life, that she quite nearly jumped with joy when Mr. Darcy returned with her drink, for he offered her the quickest escape from her mother.

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth sipped the lemonade quickly and then joined him next to Mary and Mr. Bingley just as the set was about to begin.

/

Elizabeth found Mr. Darcy an excellent dancer, which was fortunate for someone who enjoyed the activity as herself. They both moved in harmony and matched each other's steps with perfect accuracy. However, the silence unnerved her and she quickly set about to start a conversation. She made an observation about the dance, to which he gave a curt reply. The whole time his eyes were on her, but he said very little.

'_Exasperating man!_' she thought, '_What does he mean to look at me in that way and say nothing? If he means to intimidate me, I shall rise to the challenge._'

"It is _your_ turn to say something now, Mr. Darcy. I talked about the dance, and _you_ ought to make some sort of remark on the size of the room, or the number of couples." (Chapter 18, Pride and Prejudice)

"Whatever you wish me to say should be said, Miss Bennet," was her reply, "Alright then, the size of the room is average at best, and I should say there are not nearly as many couples as are often seen in country dances. There, does that please you?"

Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow. "Very well. That reply will do for the present. Perhaps by and by I may observe that private balls are much pleasanter than public ones. But _now_ we may be silent." (Chapter 18, Pride and Prejudice)

"Do you talk by rule, then, while you are dancing?" (Chapter 18, Pride and Prejudice)

"Sometimes. One must speak a little, you know. It would look odd to be entirely silent for half an hour together; and yet for the advantage of _some_, conversation ought to be so arranged, as that they may have the trouble of saying as little as possible." (Chapter 18, Pride and Prejudice)

Darcy chuckled, surprising Elizabeth. "You do have a way with words, Miss Bennet. Forgive me, but as I mentioned to your sister earlier, I am ill at ease with strangers. Words do not come quickly to me as they do to some people."

"I admit I am surprised," Elizabeth said with laughing eyes, "I might wonder why a man of the world such as yourself, Mr. Darcy, who has always moved in the very first circles of society, should be ill at ease with people?"

Darcy was quiet, thinking of a clever reply, but Elizabeth mistook his silence.

"I apologize for my impertinence, Mr. Darcy. I am afraid I tend to get carried away with my words. I meant no offense."

"There was none taken, Miss Bennet," Darcy smiled with amusement. "I admit I quite like what you call impertinence. It is refreshing."

"I suspect it is," Elizabeth smirked, "You must have many young ladies agreeing to your every opinion simply to get in your good graces."

"Not only young ladies, Miss Bennet, but also their lovely mothers," Darcy responded sarcastically, causing Elizabeth to burst into laughter. Other dancers turned to look their way, and Darcy felt proud to be the partner of such a bright, lively young woman.

'_One with very fine eyes,_' he thought secretly to himself.

"Miss Bennet, I must confess that I was eager to make your acquaintance," Darcy remarked after a moment of comfortable silence. "My sister Georgiana could not stop talking about you and your sister after meeting you the other day. I was curious to meet the young ladies who could put my sister at such ease. You see, she does not have many friends her own age and has a very low self-esteem due to…recent events."

Elizabeth was curious at the pained look that crossed his face, but knew it was too early into their acquaintance to inquire the reason.

"Miss Darcy is a charming young woman, Mr. Darcy," she said. "I must apologize for introducing myself to her so suddenly, but she seemed very anxious and I wished to put her at ease."

"I am glad you did," Darcy gave her a grateful look. "With both our parents dead, Georgiana is very dear to me and I am highly protective of her. I should not have left her alone in the first place."

"She is not a child, Mr. Darcy, and even you cannot expect to chaperone her at every moment," Elizabeth assured him. "Miss Darcy has very engaging manners. In my opinion, all she needs is a push in the right direction."

"I know you mean to tell me that she needs a woman's guidance," Darcy said with a rueful look, "If only she had a female relative she was close to, I would be relieved of a great worry. Our aunt, Lady Matlock, dotes on Georgiana and has invited her on countless occasions to her estate, but Georgiana can never bear to leave Pemberley for long. She always insists on coming back within weeks. What Georgiana needs is a sister, and I hope to give her one soon."

"Are you betrothed, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth asked bluntly. Then she blushed. "Forgive me, it is none of my business."

"No, it is quite all right," Darcy chuckled, "I am not engaged, for I have not yet found a woman suitable to my needs and expectations."

"You have not found one suitable woman among the many elegant ladies of the ton, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth asked archly, with just a tinge of sarcasm in her tone, "I find that hard to believe."

Before Darcy could respond, the dance came to an end and they were forced to part ways.

"Miss Bennet, I would like to finish our conversation another time," Darcy said as he led her back to her mother. "I would not want you to think I avoided your question."

"I would like that, sir, for I greatly dislike a conversation without proper closure," Elizabeth responded playfully.

Mr. Darcy glanced at her with a smile, quite enchanted with her beauty and liveliness, but then he mentally berated himself. '_Get a grip on yourself, man. You are a Darcy and cannot afford to form feelings for someone whose condition in life is so decidedly beneath your own! You are here for Georgiana and would do well to remember that._'

Clearing his throat, he claimed Jane Bennet's hand and led her to the dance floor, finding her a pleasant partner who had only good things to say about everyone in the room. What a contrast to Miss Bingley, who was the complete opposite!

For the rest of the assembly, Mr. Darcy reverted back to his cold aloof persona. He danced an obligatory set with Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst, but then he removed himself from the dancing ground and stood near the refreshment table, lost in his thoughts. He heard the shrill grating tones of Mrs. Bennet as she threw his and Bingley's names around, along with their annual income, and loudly proclaimed to everyone who cared to hear how her daughters were singled out by such wealthy distinguished young men.

Darcy grimaced.

He was more than accustomed to matchmaking mothers who did not lose an opportunity to sink their claws into any eligible man that came their way, but Mrs. Bennet was one of the worst he had met. Did he really want his sister to be exposed to such a vulgar woman? And her youngest daughters! It was downright scandalous the way they were allowed to run around the room in shrill laughter, making quite an exhibition of themselves. Their father did nothing to check them and their mother only smiled at them indulgently. It was quite a wonder that the three elder Misses Bennet turned out so well. Jane Bennet was everything kind and compassionate. Elizabeth Bennet was bright, intelligent and witty, and Mary Bennet was wise beyond her years. His sister would surely benefit from their company, but Darcy was loathe to expose her to the rest of the Bennets. He would have to think further on this subject before granting his permission.


End file.
